rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JoeTheStud
Welcome Hi, welcome to RuneScape Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Joe Adalhard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadow125787 (Talk) 01:28, October 18, 2011 This. - Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana 12:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Gielinor Bank presents the following petition for license to bank within the H.A.E. and a business model designed to benefit local economies by encouraging private enterprise amongst the citizenry through fair and thoughtful practices. Our primary mission, in any branch of GB, is to cater to the local economies of various regions in order to best serve the public interest. As an example, the freminnik branches within Jatizo and Neitzinot are popularly used to obtain loans for livestock and seed. These loans are collected specifically during the harvest season when the locals are best able to pay their loans back, and interest rates decrease every year for successful and on-time returns from our most reliable patrons. We have several prospects for business models to be presented depending on which banks GB is able to acquire. We request a personal meeting to discuss the details of each, however we shall present the Draynor Branch proposal as an example of what we have to offer. Draynor is a city hard-hit with strife and downturned economic times. A GB Branch within draynor would focus its business around cheap loans given to local business leaders who can then afford to bring business back into Draynor market. In addition we would offer housing loans with low monthly rates and slim interest payments in order to encourage the housing market to grow. How could we afford this? The fact of the matter is that we would make very little initial profit from this system, only enough to maintain employment and maintenance costs (Repairs/taxes). Our reasoning is that by encouraging the economy of Draynor to grow with investments into the local residence, over the long-term the economy of Draynor will be robust and restored to its maximum potential, and we would then see a more sizeable return in profits, as well as a long-standing positive relationship with the community. This style of long-term planning and investment is unique to Gielinor Bank, and it has always been our mission to not simply make a profit, but feel good about doing so. Our strong ethical focus is what sets GB apart, and we hope the Holy Asgarnian Empire recognizes and rewards this. National Bank Proposition Gielinor Bank offers a very special service known as the ‘National Bank’. This would form a special branch unique to Asgarnia and catered to serve the governments needs as well as those of the populace. The National Bank of Asgarnia (name changeable) would act as the government-backed banking organization of the nation. The Holy Asgarnian Empire would give exclusive banking rights to the NBA, and have a seat on its executive board to discuss policy and practices and vote on company issues. In return, the NBA will pay a Royal Take to the H.A.E., which is 20% of all profits made by the NBA. This would be added on top of tax payments. There are many benefits to a National Bank beyond the Royal Take. The inclusition of government officials within the Executive Board allows the H.A.E. to use banking policy to encourage the economy of Asgarnia and help grow the private businesses of each city into thriving market centers. Strong economic policy is key to the continued growth of a nation, and our experienced and able company brings a wealth of economic knowledge to the table. If this at all interests the H.A.E. we request a private meeting to further discuss its potential of benefit for all parties involved. We thank you for your consideration. Sincerely yours, ~Jacque Wyatt, GB Asgarnia CEO MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Demise36 (talk) 02:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice on getting admin Prince Harry Scorin (talk) 15:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC)HarryScorin And why did you get admin? Darien Kodai (talk) 23:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) center This is the video I wanted you to see. You'll understand why I wanted you to see it after you asked me what my opinion of The Kinshra is. This video sums up my opinion of The Kinshra quite ''nicely. :) - Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana 15:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Joe. Joe, wat r u doin? OllieC (talk) 15:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) check the video on my userpage its pro Demise36 (talk) 04:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Was just skimming through the wiki and spotted it. With my own heavy involvement within both the Temple Knights, Worshippers, and OOC ties to Heather, I knew a lot of the story and it added plenty to my characters' devlopments. Lord Kisin (talk) 04:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :D CptHayleySpears (talk) 00:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Well I meant to put a ':D' face but I guess the : didn't show up. SO! Here it is again :D CptHayleySpears (talk) 00:47, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Very well, I am ready to implement an infobox on my character's article. Merc4HireRS (talk) 18:00, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Merc4HireRSMerc4HireRS (talk) 18:00, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Your work with the infobox was spot on. Thank you. Merc4HireRS (talk) 03:57, November 1, 2013 (UTC)Merc4HireRS I actually just noticed a minor detail that I'd wish to have changed. I rather not risk changing it myself, lest I ruin the infobox unintentionally. I desire to have the "Hair Color: Black" segment removed, everything else is fine. I'd very much appreciate your assistance on this. Merc4HireRS (talk) 05:34, November 1, 2013 (UTC)Merc4HireRS Hey, Joe. Sorry for the delay. I do have Skype, my contact info is on my user page. [[User:Trydgis|'BooL']] Four cookies, as promised. [[User:Aztarwyn Gonzo|'Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo']][[User talk:Aztarwyn Gonzo|''Talk]] 04:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello Joe, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I would like to have Scorpius IV's comment, along with my response to it, removed from the Count Sin Corvus page. I am in the process of revising the biography section to a considerable extent, and as a result the aforementioned will no longer be relevant. Thank you. Lord Crow (talk) 04:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Lord Crow